


Dune

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from eurydice72 <br/>Arthur/Gwen, sex on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dune

**Dune**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 151  
 **Prompt from eurydice72**  
Arthur/Gwen, sex on the beach.

 **Dune**  
Arthur and Gwen walked along the beach at sunset. Arthur was carrying the bag with their things.

The beach was nearly deserted. Most of the tourists were gone and the rest were packing up to leave.

“We should go.” Gwen said.

“No not yet.” Arthur said. “He stopped behind a large sand dune and took the blanket from the bag.”

“What are you doing?” Gwen asked as she watched him spread the blanket.

“This is the perfect place.” Arthur said.

“For what?” Gwen asked.

“For a little alone time.” Arthur pulled down on the blanket with him.

“They'll see.”

“I don't care. You are beautiful and my wife.” Arthur said. “Brand new wife actually.”

Gwen giggled. “If we get arrested....”

“It will be a great story to tell our children.” Arthur kissed her.

Three hours later at the police station, Merlin was paying the fine and giving them a cheeky grin.


End file.
